


Foxey

by nastally



Series: Dawn of Aquarius Multiverse [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1969, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Lapdance, M/M, Missing Scene, jimi hendrix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: Freddie's treasuredPurple Hazesingle was blaring at full volume and he could hear Freddie singing along to it. Loudly. Roger's grin widened and he pulled himself up the last set of stairs, two steps at a time, wondering what he would find.Reality exceeded his expectations.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Dawn of Aquarius Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030740
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Foxey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Domestic Fluff and Lapdance
> 
> Okay, not only is this shamelessly set in the _Dawn of Aquarius_ universe, it can easily be read as a missing scene shortly after chapter 38. However, if you haven't read _Dawn of Aquarius_, don't worry, it also works as a stand-alone as there's nothing in here that isn't self-explanatory. 
> 
> The songs used in this are _Purple Haze_ and _Foxey Lady_ by Jimi Hendrix. If you don't know them, I highly recommend you listen to them because they are AWESOME. And it'll probably add to your reading experience, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

\- - -

Roger could hear the music from the bottom of the four flights of stairs he had to climb in order to reach his and Freddie's attic bedsit. He was sure the neighbours were thrilled. But it was early in the afternoon, so they could shove their complaints.   
He stopped to catch his breath on the landing, one flight of stairs away, and looked up at the door with a grin. Freddie's treasured _Purple Haze_ single was blaring at full volume and he could hear Freddie singing along to it. Loudly. Roger's grin widened and he pulled himself up the last set of stairs, two steps at a time, wondering what he would find.

Reality exceeded his expectations. 

When he opened the door, Freddie was standing on the single bed which occupied the centre of the small room, his back turned. He was wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and had one of his silk scarves loosely draped around his neck. Hips swaying, tossing his dark curls side to side, he was passionately singing into his hairbrush under the open skylight window in the slanted ceiling. The music was so loud he didn't hear the door open. Roger closed it behind himself quietly and put his bag down, raising an eyebrow as he watched the extraordinary one-man spectacle that was his boyfriend in full swing. 

"_Oh, help me, tell me... tell me..._" Freddie moaned along with Hendrix to the end of the song, his voice breathy, tossing his head back and running a hand down his body. "_Baby, you're blowing my mind... Can't go on like this..._" 

Roger bit back a snicker. Half the bed as well as the floor beside the bed were littered with his and Freddie's clothes. And that was saying something, because even between the two of them their wardrobe was pretty limited. 

The music started to fade out. Roger couldn't wait to see the look on Freddie's face when he realised he was no longer alone. The raven-haired man dropped down to his knees, out of breath. Roger gave it a second or two before he cheered loudly, clapping his hands. 

"WHOOHOO! Yeah!"

Freddie whipped around, eyes wide, and tried to turn so fast his foot got tangled in the covers. 

"Oh!" Roger gasped, looking on as Freddie's hand missed the side of the bed and he took an ungraceful tumble backward, down onto the pile of clothes. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then, Roger howled with laughter. 

"Haha, shit! Are you okay? Ahaha..." 

The fact that he was in hysterics made the concern hard to sell. Freddie sat up, half grinning, half glaring at him, and quickly reached for the pillow to fling it in Roger's general direction. It missed. Roger was wheezing.

"Oh, piss off, will you!" Freddie was laughing, too, although fairly self-consciously. He got to his feet with a huff, flicking his hair back, one hand propped up on his waist. "How long have you been standing there, you fucker?" 

"Long enough!" Roger was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"What are you even _doing_ here?" Freddie demanded to know as if Roger had absolutely no business walking into his own flat. 

"I live here," Roger snickered, crossing over to him. "Did you fall on your head?" He raised his middle finger with a cheeky grin. "How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Twat." Freddie snorted, slapping his hand away. "You know what I mean!" 

"I left early, market was dead and I have to get ready for tonight, anyway," Roger shrugged, shamelessly amused at how flustered Freddie looked. However, then he looked over his shoulder at the record player, where the record was still turning in silence. _Purple Haze_ was stuck in his head now. 

"Great show though," Roger turned back to Freddie and gave him a wink, sticking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth. "I enjoyed that." 

Freddie blushed a little, awkwardly tugging at the ends of his scarf, and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. Roger watched him for a moment, a playful twinkle in his eye, before he skipped over to the record player. Ducking under the slanted wall, he quickly placed the needle back at the beginning of the song. 

"What are you doing?" 

Roger didn't answer. Instead he retreated from the wall to the part of the room where he could stand upright and turned around in time with the music, a smirk on his face, shoulders moving to the beat. 

"That riff is so boss." 

"Yes, it is." Freddie pulled his lip over his teeth, hiding a grin, his arms folded over chest. But he looked intrigued. As the verse started, Roger kicked off his shoes and then danced back over to him, much to Freddie's amusement. 

_Purple haze, all in my brain_  
_Lately things they don't seem the same_  
_Actin' funny, but I don't know why_

"_Excuse meeee... while I kiss this guy!_" Roger sang over the actual lyric, reaching out with both hands to grab the ends of Freddie's scarf, pulling himself flush against him and pressing an enthusiastic kiss to Freddie's lips. 

Freddie pulled away laughing and raised a hand to his mouth, while Roger wrapped his hands around the scarf tightly. Holding on to it, he arched back, swinging his head back in a semi-circle and accidentally whipped Freddie in the face with the ends of his hair as he came back up in one quick move. 

"Roggie-"

Roger let go of him and jumped up onto the bed, bouncing up and down, one hand outstretched. 

"Come on!" 

Freddie looked up at him, no longer hiding his toothy grin, and took his hand. 

"... and that was how they broke the bed!" he commented with a chuckle, letting Roger pull him up. 

"Fuck it! We've got a spare," Roger nodded over at his own bed, over by the wall, which mostly served as seating or, truthfully, a place to dump all his stuff.

"Besides," the blond drummer waggled his eyebrows suggestively, bouncing and moving to the music. "This bed's survived _a lot_, I mean..."

At that, Freddie guffawed loudly and doubled over, only to gracefully come back up with a shimmy. They bounced and whipped their hair around, all the while snickering and making themselves terribly dizzy. Roger decided he was definitely wearing too much and took off his shirt, swinging it over his head before he tossed it away aimlessly. They ended with air guitar solos that would have left Brian impressed as they tried to one-up each other. Freddie got on his knees, pretending to play the guitar with his tongue, and Roger lost it. As the song faded out once again, they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and laughter, Roger's head hanging off one side of the bed and Freddie on top of him. 

"What's all this anyway?" Roger chuckled, looking at the clothes on the floor upside down. 

"I was picking out an outfit for your gig tonight," Freddie kissed his neck and gave it a lick. "Mmh, salty." 

Roger ran his hands down his back and squeezed his arse. 

"For you or for me?" 

"Both." 

Roger snorted. "Do we match?" 

"_No_," Freddie said firmly, as though he wasn't the same Freddie who had tried to talk Roger into colour coordinating their outfits the other morning. "But we compliment each other."

"Naturally," Roger smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, hugging his boyfriend closer. 

Freddie pressed a kiss to his jaw and wiggled out of his embrace, climbing off the bed. Roger released him reluctantly and pulled himself up a little too fast. His head was spinning.   
As he scooted forward to sit on the edge of the bed, Freddie crouched down by the record player, putting the single away and pulling out a Hendrix LP. Roger titled his head to the side when the first song started, watching Freddie get back up, his back to him. He took the ends of his silk scarf and threw it off his neck and around his shoulders. 

_Foxey..._

The dark-haired man turned back over his shoulder, shimmying a little to the music. He threw Roger a playfully alluring look, one leg out to the side, propped up on the tips of his toes. 

_You know you're a cute little heart breaker_  
_Hah! Foxey..._

Freddie put his scarf back around his neck and tossed one end over his shoulder, jutting his chin out as he blew a kiss. Roger snickered. 

_And you know you're a sweet little love maker_  
_Hah! Foxey..._

Swinging his leg out and around, Freddie used the momentum to pivot on the ball of his foot, turning to face him, and threw one arm up in the air. 

"Wow," Roger mouthed, raising his eyebrows with a grin. 

Freddie laughed and dropped his hand down onto his shoulder, running it down his body, while he pointed at Roger with his other hand. 

_I wanna take you home, yeah..._  
_I won't do you no harm, no..._

With an arched eyebrow and a waggle of his finger on 'no', Freddie strutted toward him, gracefully putting one foot in front of each other.   
Whatever this was, Roger thought, Freddie was definitely selling it. It was silly as hell, of course, but Roger really hoped he'd carry on a bit. He wasn't disappointed. Freddie swung one leg up onto the bed beside him and leaned down slowly, rolling his upper body, then snapped his head back. Roger got a faceful of black hair and the faint scent of Freddie's shampoo. 

"You got to be all mine, all mine..." Freddie mimed the words along to the song, running his fingers from Roger's cheek down along his neck to his chest. 

_Ooh foxey lady, yeah..._  
_Foxey..._

Roger bit his lip, still grinning, leaning back on his hands and watching him roll his body in perfect time with the music, one arm outstretched, hand gracefully resting on his raised knee. Gazing back at him from beneath dark lashes. For all his body hair and masculine angular features, Freddie couldn't have looked more dainty and elegant in that moment. The contrast should have been ridiculous. But it was _working_, Roger realised, no longer grinning but simply gazing at him open-mouthed and in awe. 

Freddie smirked and lowered his leg, turning around with a swing of his hips, his back to him.

_Now I see you come down on the scene_  
_Oh, foxey..._

'Bloody hell', Roger thought as the raven-haired man lowered himself down onto his lap, back arched, leaning forward with his hands planted on Roger's knees while he gyrated his hips in a most sinful way, rubbing up against his crotch. Roger felt a bit short of breath all of a sudden and shifted a little. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. 

_You make me want to get up and scream_  
_Foxey... oh baby, listen now_

Roger raised a hand to Freddie's waist, eyes firmly on his perfectly shaped arse, and ran his fingers up his back, threading them into his hair.

_I've made up my mind_  
_Yeah, I'm tired of wasting all my precious time_  
_You got to be all mine, all mine..._

Freddie tilted his head backward, arching his back more, and Roger tugged at a handful of dark curls, bucking his hips up against him.   
The moment Roger released Freddie's hair, the other man raised himself up and turned around again. Jaw slack and eyes gleaming with desire, Roger glanced down at the prominent outline of Freddie's cock straining against the confines of his underwear.   
Well. Good to know he wasn't the only one hot and bothered. 

_Here I come, baby... Comin' to getcha..._

Placing one knee on each side of him, Freddie climbed into his lap. He took off the scarf and swung it around Roger's neck, pulling him closer, moving to the rhythm, grinding their cocks together through layers of material. Roger swallowed, sitting up straighter and bringing their bodies closer. The friction was so good, but far from enough. Roger's hands travelled along Freddie's thighs up to his arse. Fuck, he was just about ready to rip those briefs off him. They moved against and with each other for a little while, lips brushing fleetingly between breathy moans. Until Freddie tightened his grip on the scarf, pulling Roger into a deep, aggressive kiss that didn't want to end. Not when one of them would nip at the other's bottom lip just as they were pulling apart or dart their tongue out for an enticing lick, inviting the other back in. _Foxey Lady_ had ended and _Manic Depression_ came on, although neither of them particularly noticed. 

Further attempts to break the bed that afternoon failed, but they probably succeeded in annoying their downstairs neighbours more. Because loud as the music was, it wasn't quite loud enough to drown out Freddie, when Roger showed him just how much he'd enjoyed his private performance.

\- - -

"Good of you to turn up!" Brian snapped when Roger and Freddie hurried in, with precious little time to spare before the gig which Smile were due to play that evening. 

"Sorry," Roger tried to look apologetic but made the mistake of glancing over at Freddie. "We, uhh... lost track of time." 

Much as he tried, he was doing as bad a job hiding the smirk on his face and the mischievous twinkle in his eye as Freddie's flimsy silk scarf was doing of concealing the love bites which decorated his neck and collarbone. Brian looked at the two of them for a long moment, unimpressed. 

"Right, well... kindly wait to _lose track of time_ until after we're done playing, in future," he muttered, giving Roger a stern look, and walked off with the Red Special in hand. 

Freddie looked mortified. Roger snickered, and leaned over to pinch his boyfriend's arse while no one was looking, earning himself a whack on the arm. 

"Ow, careful! I need that arm!" 

"That was well deserved," Freddie informed him, biting back a small grin. "Did you have to be so bloody _obvious_?"

"Hey," Roger put his hands on his hips, looking him up and down. "it's your fault I'm late, really." The smirk was back on his lips, he couldn't help it. "So, maybe, it's you who deserves a smack," he added cheekily. 

"Is that so?" Freddie arched an eyebrow, pulling his lip over his teeth, his eyes twinkling with amusement and something else, something darker. "I guess we'll see about that later."

"Guess we will," Roger replied quietly, unashamedly staring at Freddie's arse as he turned to go. 

"Have a good show, dearie." 

"Yeah," The blond drummer dragged himself back to reality. "I'll see you after."

Freddie gave him a toothy smile. "Not if I see you first." 

Roger gazed after him fondly as he left and then quickly rushed off to get ready before his bandmates murdered him. 

\- - -


End file.
